


Priorities

by rookiewithachance



Series: actual 2015 be more chill (mostly boyfs) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions of Anxiety, Michael Needs Hugs, Panic Attacks, boyf riends — Freeform, i wasn't going to make it gay but michael was not having it, this can either be a no-squip or post-squip fic however you interpret it is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookiewithachance/pseuds/rookiewithachance
Summary: What is it with Michael Mell and panicking in bathrooms? At least this time he's got someone who's looking out for him. AKA Jeremy has his priorities straight for once in his life, and there's nothing straight about them.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vntagecassette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vntagecassette/gifts).



> Me? Posting something in a fandom that's currently active? Sounds fake but okay.
> 
> This is a gift for Kat because I'm trying to drag her down into Be More Chill Hell™ with me.

It had been over something stupid. Michael could remember that much. His mind is so caved in on itself that he has no recollection of what had spurred this, and yet, here he is: having a panic attack in a mall bathroom.

His shining moment.

This certainly isn’t his first rodeo; he’s had anxiety for a solid few years now, and he’s been to enough therapy to know how to handle these things. He’s doing the breathing exercises that he knows work for him, and he’s got a polished stone gripped in the palm of his hand to keep him grounded, occasionally rubbing over it with his thumb. It’s not like he’s helpless in his panic per se—he’s doing everything he can to help. But he still has to ride it out, and that’s always the hardest part.

The door to the bathroom opens, and from his seated position inside the stall he can see a pair of familiar converse stop in front of him.

Jeremy taps at the door. “Hey Michael. You okay?”

Taking another deep breath, Michael reaches up and unlocks the stall door, cracking it open to tell Jeremy it’s okay to come in.

He goes back to focusing on his breathing and the stone in his hand, feeling himself starting to come down but still caught in his head, and Jeremy locks the door again and silently sits on the floor with him, giving Michael the space he needs while also providing a steady presence. Their knees are touching, a casual point of contact, and Michael feels warmth where they meet.

It only takes a few more moments until Michael feels okay to talk, giving the stone one last squeeze before stuffing it back in his jeans pocket. He sighs, scooting closer to Jeremy and collapsing onto him as gracefully as he can, shoving his face into the crook of Jeremy’s shoulder and nuzzling into it. “Hey,” he mutters, surprised at how normal he sounds to himself.

He feels more than sees Jeremy smile, and a hand comes around his back to pull him closer. Michael relaxes into Jeremy further, reciprocating the one-armed embrace.

“Hey,” Jeremy says back, planting a small kiss to Michael’s temple, as it’s the only place he can reach without sacrificing Michael’s comfort. “Feeling any better?”

“Yeah.”

They sit like that for a few minutes, Michael letting himself sink into the steady rhythm of Jeremy’s breathing. He’s not sure when his eyes slipped closed, but he opens them when he realizes how tired he is. He is _absolutely not_ falling asleep in a bathroom stall. He’s slept in some weird places, sure, but this is a low that even he will not sink to.

“Thanks,” Michael says after a while, wrapping both arms around Jeremy and tightening his grip, hugging him like he’d lose him if he let go. “For, uh, coming to check on me.”

One of Jeremy’s hands comes up to brush some hair out of his face, an excuse for Jeremy to rest his hand there, thumb brushing across his cheek bone. Michael pulls back to look over at Jeremy, searching for any sign that Jeremy’s upset, or uncomfortable, or feeling any kind of malcontent towards him. His heart beats just a little bit faster when he only finds love.

Jeremy gives him one more kiss, this time on his forehead, smiling at Michael like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen. “Always.”

Michael can’t help it: he laughs, grinning at the blush that creeps up Jeremy’s face. “That’s the cheesiest thing I think you’ve ever said to me,” he says, poking Jeremy’s nose.

Jeremy smiles too, bumping Michael shoulder-to-shoulder. “You know how I am, Micah,” he says, eyes sparkling. “I’m only smooth when it’s you.”

Hoping Jeremy can’t see that _he’s_ blushing now, too, Michael shakes his head. “Whatever you say, hot stuff.”

He watches the way Jeremy laughs at that disbelievingly, taking Michael by the hand and hauling them both to their feet. “Sure, babe. Now come on, you always get tired after these. Let’s head back to your place and take a nap.”

Michael furrows his eyebrows, concerned. “Didn’t you have—”

“I can get my shit anytime.” Jeremy cuts him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. He pulls Michael out of the stall and back into the bustling crowds as they make their way back to the parking lot, Michael chuckling at the fact that Jeremy is literally dragging him by the hand.

When they get to his car, Jeremy turns around, mouth open in preparation to say something—probably to ask Michael if he’s okay to drive, knowing how overprotective and cautious he can be—but Michael uses their held hands to his advantage for once, yanking Jeremy back towards him and flinging his arms around him, burying his face into Jeremy’s shoulder, despite having a slight height advantage over him. Jeremy laughed but didn’t hesitate to return the hug with an equal amount of ferocity.

“I love you,” Michael mutters into Jeremy’s jacket, burrowing his face further into the fabric.

“I love you too, Micah.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ok listen i'm always a slut for Jeremy calling Michael "Micah"
> 
> originally titled "michael in the bathroom huehue wheres my comedy award" because when i started writing it it didn't even occur to me how funny this was. i wanted a serious title tho so. meh.


End file.
